The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for monitoring soil moisture. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for determining the soil moisture content of a volume of soil and alerting a plant caretaker of a need to add water to the soil for the health of a plant that resides within the soil.
Plants, of course, are often used as decorative accessories in the home, at many business and the like. Often, plants may be difficult to maintain. Different plants typically require different watering needs. Often, people who have several plants water all of their plants simultaneously, whether water is required for the plant or not. Likewise, plants often go unwatered and become too dry and may subsequently die.
It is, however, generally known to provide an apparatus to monitor soil moisture content to assist in determining watering needs for a plant. Typically, a monitor is placed within a volume of soil that measures a conductance across probes within the soil. The strength of an electrical current across the probes is dependent on the conductance of the soil, which, in turn, is dependent on the moisture content of the soil. A signal may be produced indicative of the soil moisture content. The signal may be interpreted to determine if the plant in which the probe is placed requires water.
However, known soil moisture monitors are deficient in many aspects. First, known soil moisture monitoring apparatuses are large and unsightly and tend not to fit in the natural settings of a potted plant. Still further, known visual alert systems consist of blinking lights that may become hidden in the pot. Known audible alert systems typically consist of a series of beeps or buzzing sounds. Such visual and audible alert systems may not fit within the natural setting of a household plant.
Therefore, an improved soil moisture monitoring apparatus, system and method are needed that overcome the deficiencies of known systems.